


Unbound

by Writers_Dilemma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Dilemma/pseuds/Writers_Dilemma
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Regina is a CEO, and engaged to Robin. One night, she accidentally admits to her friend that not only is she in a passionless relationship with him, but he's never given her an orgasm. She is unwittingly set up with a call girl: Emma Swan. What happens when Regina feels things with her, that she knows she should be feeling with her fiancé? M for sex and language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I own none of original OUAT characters/content

Regina sat at her desk, staring dejectedly at the paperwork laid out across her desk. She looked at her phone to check the time – 8:39pm. She told Robin she would be home by 8:30. A sigh escaped her lips before she picked up her pen to sign a few more documents, a twinge of guilt sitting uncomfortably in her stomach. This was far from the first time she had stayed late to work, but it was quickly becoming the norm.

Regina knew there was no reason for her to actually still be in the office. One of the perks of being a CEO was getting to set your own hours, most of the time. All the paperwork in front of her was far from urgent, and she could take care of it the next day. She could just put the cap on the pen in her hand, get up, and just leave. She could call her fiancé and let him know she ran late, but that she would be home soon, and that she loved him. She didn’t do any of that. Instead, she continued adorning papers with her elegant signature, trying to ignore the unease creeping from her stomach to her chest, settling in as a tight little knot. Another sigh was let out.

A soft beep came from her office telecom. Her personal assistant, Mulan, always stayed in the office until Regina left. She smiled slightly to herself, thinking that the young woman was more dedicated to her job than she was to hers. “Yes, Mulan?”

“I’ve got Robin on the line, Ms. Mills. He wants to know when you’re going to be home. Should I put him through?”

“No,” Regina replied a little too quickly. “Just…tell him not to wait up for me, and to give Henry my love when he puts him to bed.” The guilt tightened in her chest more.

“Okay. Would you like a coffee, Ms. Mills?”

“Yes. No.” She sighed for the third time. “Just a decaf, Mulan. Thank you.” Regina then turned her attention to her computer, staring at her inbox, but not really seeing anything. Her mind was focused on her son, Henry. The guilt she was feeling wasn’t about avoiding Robin, but that avoiding Robin meant having less time with her son. He was paying the price for her own muddled feelings, and it wasn’t fair to him.

Her eyes drifted over to the only photograph on her desk. It was taken the first week she brought her son home. She was standing in the park, the trees in the background just starting to show the first colors of autumn. Henry was in a tiny, yellow onesie, with a cartoon lion on the chest. He had a matching hat on, and the biggest toothless grin. Regina’s face in the photo was bright, and joy radiated from the scene.

She was stirred from the moment by a gentle knock on the door. Mulan came in after Regina signaled that she wasn’t interrupting. The young, Chinese woman gave a small smile, and set the cup of fresh coffee down in front of her boss. “It’s going to be another long night again?” she said, but her tone held no judgement or disappointment.

“Yes, it is. Why don’t you go home, dear? Surely you have something you would rather be doing with your evening?”

“Oh definitely, but none of those things pay me overtime,” Mulan quipped. “It’s fine, Ms. Mills. I’m happy to be here. Honestly.”

“If you’re sure then. Just know, you can go home any time you like. I promise I won’t fire you. I’m not sure there’s anyone out there who can do your job as well as you.” She offered up a weary smile.

“Good to know I’ve got job security in this economy!” Mulan said, and the two women shared an awkward chuckle. “Hey, can I ask you something?” The young woman’s voice was full of trepidation, making Regina feel wary.

“Yes.”

“It’s just…you know, I don’t mean to pry, but-”

Regina cut her off, her demeanor rapidly changing. “If you have to preface a statement with that, then you’re probably prying. You can leave my office now,” she said icily, her lips pursing.

“Yes, ma’am. I apologize,” her assistant said, ashamed. She turned to leave, when Regina called out to stop her.

“No, I’m sorry. That was harsher than I meant. What were you going to ask?”

Mulan swallowed hard. “I was going to ask if you were okay?”

“Yes, of course I am. Why would you ask?” Regina’s tone was clipped and defensive.

“I know you were working a lot of late nights a couple of weeks ago, because it was the end of the quarter, and we were all in crunch time. But, things have been light here lately, and your schedule hasn’t been busy at all. You don’t seem yourself, and I just wanted to know if things were okay.” When she finished, she fidgeted with a button on her blazer.

Regina’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Whatever you think may or may not be happening in my personal life is no concern of yours. I’m done here for tonight. Take care of this,” she gestured to the undrunk coffee. “And then leave. I will see you tomorrow morning.”

She felt guilty for being so dismissive. Mulan was only showing concern, but Regina hated that she had let her personal troubles bleed through enough that her own employee could see that she was struggling.

Once she was alone in her office again, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number. It rang three times before the call was answered. “Mal? Please tell me you’re free to get a drink?”

“Regina, are you okay?” the woman responded.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” she scoffed.

“You just never really do impromptu plans, but I’m free. Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s go to The Well. I don’t want to be anywhere too loud.”

“Okay, babe. I’ll see you in a few.” The line went dead.

Regina tidied up her desk, and checked her hair and her makeup in the large, ornate mirror hanging in her office. It was a gift from one of her investors, Sidney Glass. Satisfied with her appearance, she left the office, pausing a moment at her assistant’s empty desk. She knew she was going to have to apologize to Mulan the next day.

~8~

Regina entered the bar, which was more of a lounge and Jazz club. It was an open mic night, so, with all of the extra patrons, it took her a little longer to scan the dim room to see if her friend was there yet. She wasn’t, so the brunette headed to the bar. “Hello, August. Busy night tonight?”

August, who owned the club, was a quiet but charming man. He set down the glass he was wiping out, and came over to her. “Hey, Regina. Yeah, I’ve started doing open mics every Wednesday now, and they’ve really taken off. What are you drinking?”

“Just a cosmo, please.”

“Coming right up,” he said with a wink and a warm smile. It only took him a minute before he was back, placing the drink before her. “No Robin tonight? I haven’t seen the two of you together in a while?”

Regina’s mood soured further, wondering if her problems were written across her face. “No. I’m meeting with a friend. There she is.” Regina caught Mal’s eye, and the woman wound her way through the other patrons to her. “Took you long enough,” Regina remarked, dryly.

The blonde woman gave her a sly, sultry smile. “You didn’t give me very much time to get ready.”

“Please, dear, you’re _always_ ready.” Regina smirked into her drink, as her friend shot her a withering look.

Mal ordered a drink for herself, and then turned her full attention to the brunette before her, who usually looked composed, shrewd, and confident. The woman she was looking at appeared tired and almost fragile, which made her feel alarmed. Regina Mills was a great many things, but fragile was far from one of them. “Okay, so what’s going on? It’s a Wednesday. Why are you here at a bar, and not home with Robin and Henry?”

“You think I’d rather be here than with my own son?” Regina snapped back. “Sorry,” she said after seeing the look on her friend’s face. “It’s just…it’s,” but the words were stuck in her throat.

“It’s Robin, isn’t it,” Mal said matter-of-factly, sipping on her vodka soda.

“Yes,” Regina said in a mixture of anxiety and relief.

“Mhm. I knew he wasn’t right for you. But you never listen to me, do you? Why do you even want to marry him anyway?”

It was Regina’s turn to shoot Mal a look. “We’re a good match.”

“She says with burning passion in her voice! Babe, come on. You two are a good match on paper, and that’s it. Where’s the fire? Where’s the desire, and the electricity! You and I had all of that, remember?”

“Yeah, and how did that end up? A relationship is about more than just passion. It’s got to be solid and-”

“Boring! You and Robin are bo-ring. Of course, a good relationship needs to be solid, babe. I’m not a stupid teenager, but it’s got to light into your soul too. It’s got to burn, and rage, like a dragon!”

“That sounds unhealthy,” Regina smirked.

“But so much more _fun_, Regina!” Mal returned, unfazed by her friend’s remark.

“And that, dear, is why you are still single,” The brunette said with a grin that bordered on wicked.

“At least I’m getting laid,” Mal said with satisfaction. Regina’s cheeks flushed at that comment. “Wait. Babe. Are you and Robin still having sex?”

“Don’t be crass, Mal.” Regina drew herself into a stiff, upright position, pursing her lips in defensiveness.

“Don’t avoid the question, Regina. When was the last time you two had sex?”

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about my intimate life with Robin!”

“Wow. That long, huh?”

Regina glowered at the blonde. “If you must know, the last time we…made love, was…three weeks ago. I think.” Regina felt her cheeks go scarlet with embarrassment.

“_Made love?_ What, was it in the missionary position? Oh my God, it was,” Mal said, incredulous, when she saw her friend’s expression. “Did you at least come?”

“Keep your voice down!” Regina hissed angrily, but the other woman kept staring, demanding an answer. “No. I didn’t. Happy now?” Regina stiffened further with anger and acute self-consciousness.

“No! What woman is happy hearing that another woman was denied the pleasures of an orgasm during sex. Has he ever made you come?”

“Are you serious right now? Mal, this is ridiculous!”

“Babe, we are at an open mic, and I heard someone on that stage deliver a heartfelt ode to the Big O. No one cares that we’re talking about sex!”

“I care.”

“You’re the only one. Now answer my question,” Mal said with a calm, but prodding tone.

“You are seriously making me regret asking you out for a drink.”

“You’re still avoiding my question, Regina. Has Robin ever made you come?”

“No. Never.” Regina admitted, to her deep chagrin, avoiding eye contact.

“Jesus. And he doesn’t even notice?”

“No. He doesn’t. God forbid he ever pay attention to anything other than his own pleasure! He goes limp, almost immediately. He used to be a more exciting lover, but over the past five months or so, it’s just so…_mechanical_. It’s so boring, and unsatisfying, and it leaves me feeling so empty, and used at the end.” Regina looked away from Mal, whose face was a mask of pity and anger. She dabbed delicately at her eyes, wiping away the tears that had defiantly welled up in them.

When Mal spoke again, her voice was surprisingly tender. “It’s okay, babe. I bet that it felt good to say all of that. You need to get it out.”

“What do I do? I don’t want to just leave him. It’s just sex. After all, we have built a stable life, and it’s good for Henry.” Regina felt her friend’s hand cover her own, and she gripped it back, finally allowing herself to feel everything she has been keeping down lately.

“I don’t know, Regina. In my opinion, sex is a pretty important part to a relationship, but I’m not the one you want to come to for relationship advice. You said it earlier; I’m a disaster in love. A hot disaster, though,” she said with a wry smile, and the brunette smiled slightly in return.

“That’s true, I would not take relationship advice from you,” Regina said, seeming a little more relaxed again.

“I’ll still give you some. I love you, babe, and I want to see you happy. This,” she gestured at all of Regina. “Is not the picture of happiness.”

“Fine. Let’s hear your advice. It can’t be that bad.”

“In that case…I say you need to experience what you’ve been missing! You need to feel hot, and alive! You are _hot_, Regina, and you’re being wasted on Robin. I’ve got a friend, an ex, really, who can set you up with someone at a hefty discount.” The last part made Regina choke on her drink.

“Discount? For what? A match-making service?”

“Well…it’s a service,” Mal said, coyly. Regina’s eyes widened.

“No, that’s some truly bad advice, Mal. Even for you! That’s,” She looked around to see if anyone was listening. “That’s _illegal_.”

“It’s only illegal if you get caught, babe!” Regina choked again.

“Oh, Mal, tell me you haven’t!”

“Once! What? Don’t hit me, Jesus! Just listen to me for a second! It’s a reputable business. It’s not some cheap hooker in an alley. Hey! I said don’t hit me! Look, if you’re really worried about the legality of it all, I’ll pay!”

“Oh, that makes it _so_ much better!” Regina said venomously.

“You asked for my advice. Listen. I’m going to set you up for a session. I’m going to pay. You can show, not show, whatever, it’s not like you’re required to put out anyway. Just…just think about it.”

“I won’t, and I’m leaving. Goodnight, Mal,” Regina said curtly, offended and uneased by the woman’s entire proposal. She dropped some money on the bar, and left without even looking at Mal.

“I’ll text you when and where!” the blonde yelled after her friend’s retreating form, a mischievous smile playing across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina crept into her home as quietly as possible. None of the lights were on, so she assumed Robin and Henry were sleeping. She kicked off her heels, and darted into her home office, opening a small cabinet, and pulling out a decanter of dark, gold liquid. She poured herself a generous glass, wasting no time taking the first sip. The brandy was smooth, making her whole throat feel warm, and she sat down on the chaise lounge in the corner.

She was still reeling from her conversation with Mal, flipping between seething rage and a curiosity that appalled her. _What in Mal’s right mind made her think I would need a _prostitute_ of all things? It’s disgusting…not to mention degrading. I don’t need some floozy to fix what I’m going through with Robin._

The brunette scoffed into her glass, shaking her head as she swallowed. She took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet of the household, briefly considering staying in her office to sleep, instead of trying to crawl into the bed without waking Robin. But just when she was thinking of sneaking upstairs to grab a nightgown, her fiancé knocked softly on the office door before poking his head in, startling Regina.

“Goodness, you scared me!” she said, hastily trying to compose herself.

“I’m sorry, honey. I saw there was a light on down here. Were you gonna come up soon?” Behind all the tiredness in his eyes, she saw genuine concern.

“Yes,” she lied quickly. “I was just having a quick nightcap before coming up.” She raised the glass of brandy as evidence. “It was a long day.”

“Henry was asking for you tonight.” Robin’s voice was calm and even, but both of them knew he was saying it to make Regina feel guilty for missing him, and it worked all too well. That feeling of guilt twisted in her belly like writhing worms until it turned into anger.

“Oh, and you think I wanted to stay late and not see _my_ son? Do you think it made me happy, Robin?” she snapped, her stare sharp like snapped glass.

“That’s not what I meant at all!” He hissed, keeping his voice down so as not to wake the slumbering boy upstairs.

“Please, dear, we both know what you meant! You hate when my life doesn’t revolve around you, and what you expect from me, and you were using my son to make me feel bad.” Regina was standing, her fists clenched.

“Is that what you think of me?” he asked, running his hand over his stubbled chin in frustration. “You think that I demand you to…what? Be home by five, have dinner on the table for me, and to take care of Henry while I sit and watch football, or something? Is that it?” 

“I feel like you have never accepted the fact that I run my own company. I feel like you think that because I’m the CEO, I can do whatever the hell I want. Well I can’t. I have duties, and responsibilities to the company, and to my employees! That means certain sacrifices when necessary!” The lie tasted sour in her mouth, knowing that she had been staying late on purpose recently.

“Wow, you must think I’m really stupid if you think I don’t know that, Regina. I love and admire the work and dedication that you give to your career, so why the hell are we even fighting about this? What’s really going on?”

The physical space between them crackled agitatedly with tension. They knew that what they were fighting about was not the real issue, but in that moment, it seemed to be the only way either of them could express their feelings. Despair clung to Robin as he tried to figure out how they got to this point. Regina just wanted to be left alone, so she did what she does best, and she lashed out.

“Nothing! I’m perfectly fine. It’s you who seems to have the problems here,” Regina snapped, failing to convince herself and her fiancé, but she and Robin became momentarily distracted by her phone buzzing next to her drink, as the screen lit up with a text from Mal.

“Ah, and The Dragon Lady calls,” Robin said, his voice sarcastic and angry. “Why are you still friends with her? She’s your ex, for fuck’s sake! Is it because she’s in publishing, and if you give her a little something on the side, she’ll say nice things about you and your company?” he asked viciously, but his face changed, realizing with disgust what he just said.

“Regina, wait. I…I didn’t mean that. That came out wrong. Please…I-I’m sorry.”

“You meant every word of what you just said to me.” Her voice was calm but so icy, it felt like the temperature in the room had plummeted. “How dare you say I fuck my way to success! How _dare_ you think I’m some sort of conniving slut! How dare you even _think _for one second that I didn’t earn everything I have built through honest means! Get out of my office. Now.”

“Regina, please-”

“I said _now_.” The look she gave him made all the color drain from his face, and he left hastily. Once he was out of earshot, hot tears spilled from Regina’s eyes, and she crumpled onto the chaise, wondering what had just happened. She hated herself for instigating the fight in the first place, but her hurt and fury over what Robin just said overrode all of her personal guilt. Blinking through her tears, she picked up her phone and looked at Mal’s text.

_I pulled a few strings. Saturday. 1pm. The Clocktower Hotel. Have fun babe, and don’t overthink it ;)_

~8~

The rest of the week flew by for Regina in a hazy, uncomfortable blur. Her interactions with Robin were short and direct, only ever saying exactly what needed to be said. However, she did not stay late at work once the rest of the week, instead opting to spend as much time with Henry as possible. He was the only thing that could distract her from a decision she had not yet made.

Regina was very much a woman of action, and, as such, the fact that she had not firmly decided to go or not go to the hotel on Saturday was a point of anxiety for her. Her decisions and the convictions with which she made them always came naturally to her – a trait she learned from her mother. When Saturday morning came seemingly out of nowhere, she found herself sitting at the kitchen counter, absent-mindedly sipping her coffee, lost in thought.

She tried to imagine what would happen if she went, and how she would feel. Would she actually have paid-sex with a stranger? Would she feel guilty, relieved, disgusted? Or would she go, and simply talk? After all, she heard that many men saw prostitutes and escorts just to talk, and it wasn’t about sex for them at all. She scoffed to herself, wondering why they would pay the exorbitant price of a sex worker for that, when they could just pay the exorbitant price for a therapist, and not have to worry about any legal ramifications.

When she finished her coffee, she checked in on Henry in the den. He was working casually on a puzzle, while his Saturday morning cartoons were on in the background. Robin was on the sofa, drinking his coffee, and reading the news on his tablet. When he saw her, he offered up a weak smile, hoping that Regina had softened up some since their argument. She had not. She ignored him, and knelt by her son. He leaned into her, and she kissed the crown of his head.

Robin quietly got her attention, and gestured her to come to her office. Reluctantly, she obliged, leaving Henry to his puzzle. The air between the two adults was still tense, and unwelcoming, with Regina’s stoic demeanor, and Robin’s sheepish awkwardness.

“What do you want, Robin?” Her face was stone, her expression unmoved.

“I just wanted to talk. We’ve barely spoken all week, and you haven’t even given me a chance to apologize.”

“Have you thought that I might not be ready to hear your apologies for the things you said to me? Have you even thought that I might still be utterly furious with you?”

“Yes, of course I have! But not even being able to _say_ that I’m sorry has been killing me!” He ran his fingers through curled, brown locks, and took a desperate step toward his fiancée.

“Right, and it’s all about you and your feelings, isn’t it, Robin,” she stated, taking a step backward to maintain her distance. “Just as long as you can wash your hands of this, everything will be okay.” The brunette’s words were flat and cold, her feelings from their argument on Wednesday unyielding.

“I never said that! Stop putting words into my mouth!” Robin’s eyes were glassy, and red, with dark circles lurking below them.

“Fine. Say you’re sorry to me.” She crossed her arms impatiently.

“I am _sorry_, Regina.”

“There. Do you feel better now,” she asked, her mood unchanged.

“Well…no.”

“Good. Now you know how I feel, dear. Was there anything else?” She cocked her eyebrow, daring him to try to continue their conversation.

“No. I guess there isn’t.” he sighed in defeat.

“I have a meeting today, at 1. I don’t know how long I will be.”

“On a Saturday?”

“It’s a client from out of town. Last minute. I need to entertain them, and show them the sights,” she lied smoothly.

“Right, take them for drinks and impress them with what the area has to offer. Well, good luck. I’m sure you’ll dazzle them,” Robin said with sincerity.

A jolt of guilt struck Regina at hearing his words, but she replied with a curt, “Thank you.” And then she left him standing somberly in her office.

Before she knew it, it was ten of one, and she found herself standing in her closet, fussing over what to wear. She was at a loss. What do you wear when you’re going to meet with a call girl? At least, she assumed it was a woman, but Mal never specified. She tried on a few of her more alluring outfits, but none of them felt right to her. She didn’t know what kind of message those dresses would send. Casual wear didn’t seem right either, and the hotel they were to meet in was upscale. Finally, Regina settled on an outfit that would speak of confidence, a feeling she was distinctly lacking in.

She slipped on a lavender, satin button-down shirt, tucking the hem into a sharp, white pencil skirt, and then donning an equally-fitted white blazer. She made sure her hair was perfectly set, and then she stepped into black stilettos, finally examining herself in the mirror. White power suits were always bold, and they looked especially striking against her olive skin and dark hair. She knew she looked sexy, and her perfect composure helped her confidence come back slightly. She took a deep breath, looked herself over once more, and left.

~8~

Regina stood in an empty elevator as it climbed to the seventh floor of the hotel. Her nerves were jangling, and she felt slightly ill. The last time she felt this nervous had been when she was driving to the adoption agency to meet Henry for the first time. She took several long breaths to steady herself, finishing just as the elevator car came to a gentle halt, its doors parting for her. When she found herself outside of the room, she froze for a moment, wondering what she was going to do or even say.

After swiping the key card, she entered – to her relief – the empty suite. She made a beeline for the minibar, grabbing a tiny bottle of wine and pouring it out for herself. A shaking hand brought the glass to her lips, and she drained the whole thing all at once. Before she could pull another bottle from the minifridge, a soft knock came at the door.

Regina’s hands went cold, and she cautiously approached the entrance. She knew that if she used the peep hole, she would lose her already-frayed nerves. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door, and her mouth went completely dry. Before her stood a blonde: tall, fit, breathtakingly gorgeous. The stranger smiled demurely, looking Regina up and down. The brunette stepped aside wordlessly, allowing the other woman to saunter into the room.

The blonde turned around to face her client, fixing her emerald eyes on Regina’s in an intense, confident stare. The brunette, suddenly self-conscious, straitened her blazer and smoothed her skirt out nervously.

“Emma,” the woman said, offering her hand. Regina took it, wincing internally as she realized how clammy her own hand must have felt. “And you must be Regina.” Her voice was smooth, calm, and practiced, something that the brunette was intimately familiar with in her own career.

A simple, “Yes,” was all she could muster in that moment, and it made Emma chuckle slightly.

“Is this your first time?” she asked, sitting down on one of the love seats in the room. Regina was suddenly very distracted by the hot pink dress the woman was wearing, and how it seemed to be painted onto her body. She usually felt that the color was a garish one, but the way it stood out against the blonde’s milk-white skin, and golden tresses made her think that it might not be so bad after all.

“It’s okay if you’re nervous, Regina. I understand that first sessions can be a little weird, but I want you to know,” her tone became a little more serious. “I only do what _you_ want to do, and only _when_ you want to do it. If you even want to do anything at all. The ball is in your court, and I am at your disposal.” A sly smile played about her pale, pink lips, and her eyes raked up and down Regina’s body once more.

“Yes, well, I don’t even know why I’m here. I want you to know that this isn’t something that I normally do. I’m not that kind of person; I’m just humoring a friend,” she tried to explain, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

“I’m sure. It’s not my job to know why you’re in this room with me. My job is to make sure that, as long as you’re in this room with me, you’re satisfied. Completely.”

Regina swallowed thickly, her mouth still dry. She found herself suddenly wondering what the woman across from her felt like. She wondered what her lips would taste like, and if her skin was exactly as soft as it looked. She squirmed slightly where she stood, acutely aware that she felt _something_ in the pit of her stomach.

“I have no doubt of your…abilities. You are…_very_ beautiful, Emma. I just don’t think-” but her words were caught in her throat when the blonde stood and rapidly closed the space between them.

“You’re right. Don’t think.” She said softly, her face inches from Regina’s. “It’s so easy to be wrapped up in our own heads.” Emma was so close, barely a whisper would slip between them. Her fingers snaked up Regina’s jacket, clenching the lapels. In a smooth motion, she pulled the brunette against her. “Just let go.”

Regina’s breath hitched roughly in her throat, and a reckless voice in her head was shouting at her to just kiss the stunning woman who was so close, she could feel their breaths mingling. That little voice in her head was begging her to find out if throwing caution to the wind was going to be as delicious as she imagined it to be.

The two women locked eyes, and Emma, true to her word, did not initiate. But her perfume and the intensity of her verdant eyes made Regina’s head swim with a desire that she had not felt in a very long time. The brunette bit her lip, warring with herself over what to do. Before she really knew what she was doing, she felt the door handle under her fingers, and a short moment after that, they were slamming the elevator buttons. She found herself wishing that Emma would chase her down and stop her, but the blonde made it clear that she wasn’t going to do anything that she wasn’t explicitly told to do. She knew she could turn around and go back to the room, but once the elevator doors closed, it seemed so final. She resigned herself to her choice, already wondering if she had done the right thing or not. 


End file.
